Apparatus incorporated in a toilet seat and arranged to supply warm water to a bidet nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,524; issued Apr. 26, 1966 for Hygienic Apparatus for Use on Toilet Bowls. This apparatus utilized a valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,847 issued Mar. 14, 1967 for Solenoid-Operated, Shut-Off and Regulator Valve.
The present invention is directed to an improvement thereon and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a warm water supply kit which need not be incorporated in a toilet seat but may be wall mounted.
Second, to provide a warm water supply kit wherein all electrical elements are enclosed and the control switch is removably actuated by a novely arranged hand or foot operated pneumatic device.
Third, to provide a warm water supply kit which is particularly adapted for connection to a bidet nozzle located under a toilet seat, but which is also adapted for connection to other devices requiring a small quantity of water; for example an ear washing or flushing nozzle.
Fourth, to provide a warm water supply kit which incorporates a novely arranged anti-syphon device to insure against backflow from the discharge nozzle into the water supply line.